BACK FOR YOU
by Eshelh120
Summary: aku hanya mencintaimu, percayalah, dan apa yang akan menjadi jalan pulang bagiku nanti, itu adalah dirimu.you know, I never forget I belong to? And when I return, I will come in who have me, that rule is not it?.where you belong?.kau, tentu saja. Sehun/Luhan/HUNHAN/YAOI/ HUNHAN ANNIVERSARY.


" Good Bye"

Sambungan telepon itu terputus, Pria tinggi berkulit putih lengkap dengan satu set wajah tampan dan bentuk tubuh ideal, baru saja melempar ponsel genggamnya ke atas ranjang berukuran king size di sampingnya, melangkah menuju lemari pakaian dan mengambil beberapa baju ganti di sana untuk dia gunakan saat akan tidur nanti, sekarang sudah malam, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam waktu setempat.

" aku bisa gila jika seperti ini terus" geramnya tertahan, kemudian segera berlari ke kamar mandi di ruangan tersebut.

" **BACK FOR YOU"**

 **HunHan**

 **By ; Eshelh120**

 **Rate ; M-**

 **Lenght ; One Shoot**

 **Words ; 4.200**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Untuk memeriahkan HUNHAN ANNIVERSARY**

 **FF ini ter-inspirasi dari sebuah lagu barat yang berjudul sama.**

 **One Direction – Back For You**

 **Dan beberapa juga di ambil dari lirik lagu.**

 **Berharap besar kalian semua akan suka,**

 **Dan tentu saja, semua ini aku persembahkan untuk para HHHS.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Keep Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Usapan pelan di bibirnya, membuat pemuda tinggi yang sedang ter lelap di atas tempat tidur berbalut seprai putih bersih yang sudah kusut itu bergerak pelan tanda kalau tidurnya terusik.

" Sehun" indra pendengarnya menangkap sebuah suara yang melantunkan namanya, perlahan matanya terbuka, menangkap satu wajah cantik di depannya, bangun dari tidurnya dan mendekat pada sosok di sampingnya sambil menggumamkan satu kalimat singkat,

" hn"

" kau akan tinggal?" sosok di depannya bertanya, dengan wajah serat akan harapan kalau Sehun akan menjawab 'ya', tapi tidak, pemuda itu tidak menjawab, dia hanya lebih mendekat dan mendekat kemudian mendaratkan satu kecupan pada kening sosok di depannya,melepaskan ciumannya lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur dengan tubuh polos tanpa sehelai benang pun, pemuda itu melangkah menuju kamar mandi di ruangan tersebut, melirik kembali ke belakang, tepatnya ke arah sosok yang sekarang sedang duduk di tepi ranjang,

" kau duluan lagi?" ujarnya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaannya, Sehun melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar mandi.

Sosok di tempat tidur itu tersenyum tipis setelah Sehun berlalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Bergumam dalam hati mengatakan 'aku melakukannya lagi' sambil memperhatikan dirinya yang saat ini sudah rapi dengan pakaian lengkap saat menyambut Sehun bangun dari tidurnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sehun sudah terlihat rapi menggunakan pakaiannya, sebuah baju dingin dengan bahan bulu lembut berwarna abu-abu di sekitar leher dan pinggiran topi baju tersebut, celana hitam panjang membungkus kaki jenjang Sehun dengan bawahan sepatu nike berwarna senada dengan pakaiannya. Melirik sekilas jam tangan _Rolex_ yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya menunjukkan waktu pukul 5;30 waktu setempat,

" kau akan pergi sekarang?" Sehun menoleh ke belakangnya, dan menemukan sosok yang sama yang di temuinya pertama kali saat bangun pagi ini, Sehun mengangguk sekali, kemudian mendekat pada sosok yang juga melangkah mendekat padanya, beberapa saat mereka berpelukan, kemudian Sehun menarik tubuh di pelukannya itu menjauh sedikit darinya, merunduk menatap wajah yang berada di depannya, Sehun tersenyum kecil, senyum yang tulus yang begitu kental dengan balutan rasa sayang, merunduk lebih ke bawah kemudian memberi kecupan pada bibir manis itu, tak berapa lama Sehun memutuskan tautan mereka, kemudian pemuda itu beralih mengecup kening sosok di depannya, setelahnya mereka kembali berpelukan.

" aku akan datang lagi lain waktu, kau tahu tempatku kembali hanya padamu"

" aku tahu" sosok di depannya menjawab pelan sambil tersenyum dan lebih mengeratkan pelukannya lagi pada Sehun.

" baiklah, aku pergi ya"

Mengantar Sehun keluar setelahnya, dua orang itu sudah berada di halaman belakang, sebuah mobil hitam terkesan mewah sudah menanti Sehun di sana, sebuah mobil yang di persiapkan untuk dirinya melakukan perjalanan rahasia ini, tentu saja juga melibatkan beberapa orang lainnya, yang ikut merahasiakan perjalan kecil yang akan selalu di laukakannya ini,

untuk beberapa saat mereka kembali berpelukan,

" aku pergi ya, I love you" Sehun berjalan mendekati mobil, satu kakinya sudah masuk ke dalam mobil, sosok di depannya menjawab dengan kalimat 'i love you too' sambil tersenyum memperhatikan Sehun yang sudah sepenuhnya berada di dalam mobil dan duduk di jok belakang, sebelum menaikan kaca mobil tersebut, Sehun mengucapkan satu kalimat yang akan selalu menjadi kalimat terakhirnya saat mereka berpisah seperti ini, kalimat yang akan selalu di dengar oleh sosok yang masih berdiri di sana melihat kepergiannya,

" Good Bye"

Dan setiap kali kau terbangun dari tidurmu, dan melawati sedikit pagi bersamaku, setelahnya kau akan selalu mendengar kata " selamat tinggal" dariku. Ya, setidaknya sejak 1 tahun terakhir, kita selalu berpisah dengan kalimat seperti itu. Selamat tinggal, tapi aku akan selalu kembali padamu.

ᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜ

Hari ini Sehun kembali di sibukkan dengan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang anggota dari boy group terkenal di Korea selatan, di kenal banyak orang, dan memiliki banyak penggemar di berbagai kalangan dan belahan dunia luar membuat mereka semakin populer dan tentu saja semakin sibuk setiap harinya. Mulai dari mempromosikan album mereka beberapa hari yang lalu, dan berlanjut pada menghadiri beberapa acara yang mengundang mereka, hingga memiliki jadwal tour konser ke beberapa negara besar di dunia.

Berada di tengah-tengah ribuan penggemar adalah apa yang menjadi kesenangan tersendiri bagi seorang artis, di cintai begitu banyak orang yang bahkan merelakan banyak hal tak terduga hanya demi bertemu dengan mereka, walaupun pertemuan itu hanya selama beberapa jam saja, tak masalah selama mereka bisa melihat langsung orang-orang yang mereka cintai, itulah seorang penggemar.

Sehun memejamkan matanya sejenak, hanya sebentar, membukannya lagi saat melihat gambaran wajah itu disana. Memperhatikan seluruh kerumunan orang di depannya, Sehun menemukan sosok itu dimana-mana, memperhatikannya dari atas panggung, senyuman itu ada di wajah semua orang saat ini, mengarah padannya, dia kembali menggila, gila karena merindukan sosok itu, dia ingin setidaknya berada cukup lama dengan sosok itu saat mereka kembali bertemu, tapi banyak hal yang menjadi penghalang,dan akan sama seperti sebelumnya, Sehun akan kembali ingat pada kejadian setiap dirinya mengakhiri kebersamaannya dengan sosok itu.

" tapi setiap kali saat pagi hari, kau tetap akan mendengar suara ku yang mengatakan selamat tinggal padamu" Sehun bergumam pelan, sambil terus melambai ke arah penggemar yang meneriaki namannya.

Mendapatkan waktu istirahatnya di malam hari, Sehun berada di kamarnya saat ini, setelah membersihkan diri beberapa saat lalu dan berganti pakaian dengan baju tidur, Sehun mengambil langkah mendekat ke arah meja kecil di sisi kanan ranjang nya, meraih benda tipis bernama ponsel di sana, dan menghubungi seseorang yang mampu membuat rasa lelahnya berkurang. Orang yang dicintainya.

" halo" sedikit tersenyum mengucapkan kalimat itu, Sehun merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur.

' Sehun' sapa yang di seberang, mengucapkan nama itu dengan wajah yang Sehun tebak saat ini sedang tersenyum senang.

" kau baik?" Sehun bertanya sambil menarik selimut tebal di bawah kakinya hingga menutupi sampai dada kemudian melipat tangan kirinya sebagai alas di bawah kepala.

' baik, dan kau tau, ada kalimat lebih baik di atas kalimat itu yang bisa aku ucapkan jika saat ini kau di sampingku lagi seperti malam sebelum nya' sosok di seberang mengucapkannya dengan nada ceria, Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya,

" Hyung, kita baru bertemu semalam, dan kau sudah mengingikan ku berada di sana lagi"

' aku tahu, coba saja aku juga bisa terbang ke sana, aku pasti akan lebih sering menemuimu' Sehun mendengus sekali mendengar kalimat panjang itu keluar dari mulut orang di seberang sana, Sehun yakin, sosok itu mengucapkannya pasti dengan ekspresi merengut yang sangat menggemaskan untuk Sehun lihat.

" kalau itu terjadi, aku sudah menahanmu dari dulu untuk tidak meninggalkan group kita, kau itu adalah alasan utamamu" Sehun beralih meletakkan ponselnya pada telinga kiri,setelah sebelumnya benda itu menempel pada telinga kanannya. Saat ini tangan kanannyalah yang menjadi tumpuan kepalannya,

' kapan kau datang lagi?' sosok itu kembali bersuara, beralih dari topik sebelumnya.

" lain waktu, aku tak bisa pastikan, kapan itu bisa kulakukan" Sehun mengusap wajahnya dengan gerakan tangan kebawah, mendongak membayangkan betapa tersiksanya dia dengan situasi sekarang ini.

' aku mulai mencemaskan banyak hal' nada bicara Luhan terdengar lebih pelan dari sebelumnya, Sehun merasakan datangnya aura aneh setelah itu.

Bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, Sehun duduk bersila dia atas tempat tidurnya, membiarkan selimutnya jatuh di atas lipatan kakinya, dia cemas, Luhan pasti kembali merasakan kecemasan yang sama seperti sebelum sebelumnya.

" kita bahkan sudah melawatinya selama satu tahun lebih Hyung, apa kau masih belum terbiasa juga?" Sehun bertanya pelan, berhati-hati memilih setiap kata yang akan keluar dari bibirnya.

" hm" Luhan berdehem singkat, tidak membiarkan Sehun berbicara, Luhan dengan cepat kembali bersuara, membuat Sehun yang sudah membuka mulutnya untuk mengeluarkan beberapa kalimat terpaksa menahan kalimat tersebut dan mendengarkan apa yang di katakan Luhan padanya.

' kau banyak berubah, semuanya aku rasa, aku takut Sehun' Luhan menghentikan kalimatnya, pria itu terdiam cukup lama, dan setelahnya Sehun mendengarkan sebuah isakan dari dalam ponselnya.

" hyung, kau menangis?"

Tidak ada jawaban, Sehun memindahkan kembali ponselnya pada telinga kanan, bangkit dari tempat tidur, melangkah menuju jendala kamarnya, menyibak tirai penutup jendela, dan stelahnya pandangannya ia bawa menatap langit malam di luar sana.

" Hyung" panggil Sehun pelan,

' maafkan aku Sehun, aku selalu saja tidak percaya' Luhan kembali bersuara, kali ini suara itu terdengar menyedihkan,

Beralih pada Luhan, pria itu sedang berada di balkon kamarnya saat ini, dengan wajah penuh sisa-sisa air mata di sekitar matannya dan pipi, akhir-akhir ini Luhan sering menangis, memikirkan orang yang di cintainya, Luhan merasa ada rasa takut kehilangan saat melihat Sehun yang terasa makin jauh darinya, itu karena pria itu selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Siapa yang tidak cemas jika kekasih yang berada jauh darimu terlihat makin tampan setiap harinya, penuh pesona dan mendorong siapa pun untuk tergoda saat melihatnya, itulah apa yang Luhan lihat pada diri Sehun sekarang, meskipun berkali-kali Sehun mengatakan kalau dia hanya akan mencintai Luhan, tetap tidak akan ada yang tahu dengan apa yang terjadi di balik semua itu kan, apa yang tidak bisa Luhan saksikan langsung dengan mata kepalanya. Disanalah rasa curiga dan mulai sedikit salah paham itu datang.

Sudah hampir masuk tahun ke empat sejak hubungan ini di mulai, dan selama lebih dari satu tahun terakhir hubungan ini terus berjalan di atas jarak yang memisahkan dengan hanya waktu yang terus memberi kesaksian. Berada jauh dari seseorang yang sangat kita cintai, tentu merupakan sebuah ketakutan sendiri untuk diri masing-masing, takut untuk tidak bisa lagi melihatnya lebih sering seperti sebelumnya, takut karena dia bisa jadi berpaling,takut karena akan saling merindukan, atau takut karena ternyata kita membutuhkan perhatian nyata pada waktu-waktu tertentu, dan jarak yang terbentang seperti ini akan jadi penghalang besar untuk semua itu, pada akhirnya sebuah kesalahan akan tidak sengaja bisa saja di lakukan oleh salah satu dari mereka, salah satunya tentu saja, dengan mencari kenyamanan lain selain kenyamanan yang selama ini merupakan satu-satunya yang bisa membuat kita lebih nyaman dari apapun namun di saat tertentu tidak bisa kita rasakan, sebuah cinta dan kasih sayang, perhatian, bahkan sentuhan. Maka rasa cemas dan takut adalah ekspresi yang tepat jika pikiran-pikiran seperti itu mulai bermunculan di kepala. Dan itulah apa yang Luhan rasakan sekarang, meskipun dia yakin seribu persen kalau Sehun tidak mungkin akan mengkhianatinya, kembali lagi pada kenyataannya saat ini, mereka terpisah jarak, dan tidak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi selama jarak itu berada di tengah keduanya.

' Luhan'

Suara Sehun kembali terdengar, Luhan kembali merasakan ketakutan di hatinya, suara itu, jika boleh egois, dia tidak ingin siapa pun mendengar suara itu kecuali dirinya, tidak seorang pun.

' aku hanya mencintaimu, percayalah, dan apa yang akan menjadi jalan pulang bagiku nanti, itu adalah dirimu'

Luhan tak menjawab, satu tetes air mata kembali jatuh bebas menghantam lantai balkon kamarnya.

' jangan khawatir sayang, karena aku akan selalu kembali untuk mu, akhir-akhir ini aku memang sedikit menggila, tapi kupastikan aku akan mencarimu untuk semua itu, percayalah'

Tuh kan.

Menjauhkan ponsel nya dari telinga, Luhan membawa dirinya berjongkok, menggenggam erat benda tipis di tangan kanannya, Luhan menutup mulutnya menahan isakan dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas. Sehun mengakui kalau dirinya sedang menggila. Satu pertanyaan di benak Luhan saat ini ' apa yang membuat Sehun seperti itu, jika dirinya yang seharusnya dan memang harus menjadi satu-satunya objek yang bisa membuat Sehun seperti itu nyatanya berada jauh dari pria itu, wajar dia cemas dan takut sekarang kan? tentu.

' Luhan'

Luhan mendengar samar suara Sehun memanggil namanya di ponsel yang di genggam, membawa benda itu kembali mendekat ke telinganya, tidak bersuara dan membiarkan Sehun terus mengatakan apapun yang ingin pria itu katakan.

' kenapa kau hanya diam? kau masih mencintaiku kan?' Sehun bertanya dengan nada yang sama seperti sebelumnya, Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban, yang sudah pasti tak akan terlihat oleh Sehun, membuat pria di seberang sana kembali mengulang pertanyaannya. Kali ini Luhan menjawab dengan kalimat 'ya' begitu pelan. Tidak ada tanggapan dari Sehun, pemuda itu juga terdiam beberapa saat.

' you know, I never forget I belong to? And when I return, I will come in who have me, that rule is not it?" Sehun mengehentikan kalimatnya, menunggu respons Luhan.

" where you belong?"

' kau, tentu saja'Sehun memotong capat, tepat setelah Luhan menyelesaikan pertanyannya.

' kita memang terpisah Lu, aku sudah pergi ke banyak tempat dan jauh darimu, melihat banyak hal berbeda, tapi aku tidak pernah tahu aku berada di mana, matahari akan terbit, hari akan terus berganti, bulan akan muncul dan malam juga akan terus berganti, dan ke mana pun aku pergi,melewati banyak perubahan, tetap saja akan selalu ada tempat untuk ku pulang, dalam semua perjalanan ku, melewati halaman demi halaman dan menulis semua nya di momori ku, itu seperti sebuah mimpi terindah bagiku Lu, dan kembali lagi, tetap saja aku akan kembali pada kenyataan nantinya, aku tidak akan pernah pergi Luhan, dalam arti an benar-benar pergi, itu tidak akan pernah ku lakukan, karena aku tahu, aku milik siapa'

Luhan diam, merasa tenang dengan apa yang dikatakan Sehun padanya. Sehun benar, dia juga merasakan persaan yang sama seperti itu, kapanpun, diamanapu, bertemu siapapun, dan mengalami perubahan apapun, dia tetap hanya milik Sehun, pria itulah yang menjadi tempatnya untuk pulang nantinya, tak peduli berapa lama dan berapa jauh terpisah, tetap mereka akan bertemu, dan Sehun akan kembali padanya.

' jangan membuatku cemas, berjanjilah untuk melakukan hal yang sama denganku, walaupun kau pergi jauh, berada di tempat asing, jangan pernah lupa kalau ada aku yang akan selalu menjadikan mu tempat untukku pulang, jangan pernah merasa kau sepi, jangan pernah merasa takut kalau aku akan pergi karena aku akan tetap bersama mu Lu, memang jauh, tapi percayalah, perjalanan kita selama satu tahun ini adalah bukti kalau akau masih di bersamamu, dan akan tetap bersamamu, mengingat mu di mana pun aku berada, kau tahu, hari-hariku seperti kehilangan cahaya jika aku berfikir kau jauh dariku, tapi saat aku selalu ingat dan merasakan kalau kau selalu ada di sisi lain tubuhku, cahaya itu akan ada Lu, jadi ku mohon, cukup percaya padaku, karena aku selalu bersamamu, makan semua akan baik-baik saja'

Luhan kembali menangis, sadar jika apa yang dia lakukan itu sama artinya dengan dirinya tidak mempercayai Sehun lagi. Menelan isakannya, Luhan mengusap pelan kedua pipinya bergantian.

" aku percaya, maafkan aku karena masih meragukan semuanya Sehun"

' aku mencintaimu sayang'

Dan kalimat yang di ucapkan Sehun sama artinya dengan dia mempercayai Luhan apapun yang akan di katakan pria itu, karena dia mencintai Luhan, mencintai apapun yang ada pada Luhan, termasuk keraguannya pada dirinya sendiri.

ᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜ

Dua minggu setelah kejadian malam itu, hubungan Sehun dan Luhan kembali seperti semula, dan selama itu pula Sehun belum sekalipun menemui Luhan, pria itu masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Luhan tentu tidak menemaskan hubungannya lagi, tapi sekarang dia mencemaskan kondisi kekasihnya itu, Sehun memang selalu memberi kabar pada Luhan setiap harinya, entah melalui panggilan, atau berbicara lewat akun SNS mereka masing-masing. Tak jarang juga para penggemar yang menyebut diri mereka Shipper hard keduanya itu selalu memergoki mereka Online di jam yang bersamaan.

Melangkah menuju kamarnya, saat tadi selasai melakukan beberapa syuting untuk acara yang di bintangi nya, Luhan mendapatkan istirahatnya dan sampai di rumah pukul 7;30 waktu setempat di malam hari. Meletakkan asal jaket sebagai lempisan luar pakaiannya, Luhan melangkah menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Tepat pukul 9, Luhan melangkah menuju tempat tidurnya, tersenyum kecil sebelum menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang itu, mengingat banyak sekali kenangnannya bersama Sehun di tempat itu, mulai dari yang sedih, senang, hingga momen manis mereka, dan jangan lupakan apa yang akan selalu terjadi setiap kali Sehun datang kesini, yang tak akan pernah di lewatkan pria itu darinya, sebuah kegiatan intim, dan panas. Luhan bersemu membayangkan bagaimana Sehun yang berada di atasnya, menguasai dirinya sepenuhnya.

" apa yang membuatmu tersenyum sendiri" Luhan tersentak, bayangan suara Sehun begitu nyata di telinganya. Yatuhan.

" Luhan" yang memiliki nama mendesah,

" astaga Sehun, aku bisa gila karena merindukan mu" gerutunya sambil mendongag menatap langit, tiba-tiba dua pasang lengan yang sudah sangat dia hafal bagaimana sentuhan itu membuat Luhan berputar balik untuk memlihat wajah yang sangat dia rindukan saat ini,

" Sehun" panggilnya pelan, pinggannya masih terperangkap dalam pelukan Sehun, sosok nyata di depannya.

" merindukan ku sayang?" Sehun bergerak maju, mengecup pelan bibir kecil Luhan yang sedikit terbuka terlihat sangat mengundang untuk di cicipi.

" sangattt, tapi sejak kapan disini?" Luhan mebalas pelukan Sehun, menempatkan kepala kecilnya bersandar di sekitar bahu lebar Sehun.

" sejak tadi, 2 jam yang lalu" balas Sehun sambil mengusap pelan surai lembut berwarna hitam dengan garis-garis putih itu,

" kau berada di balkon sejak tadi" Sehun mengangguk sebagai jawaban, Luhan mendongak, kemudian lanjut kepertanyaan kedua, " kenapa tidak masuk saat aku sudah datang?"

" dan membiarkan mu melupakan mandimu karena begitu merindukan ku?"

Luhan terkekeh kecil, memukul sekali dada bidang Sehun. Dia memang pernah melakukan apa yang di katakan Sehun, melupakan mandinya, saat dirinya lebih memilih melepaskan kerinduannya pada Sehun dari pada memelas pakaiannya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

" bukan itu yang ingin dadaku terima saat berada di depanmu Luhan, dia menginginkan sebuah usapan sensual dari jari-jari cantikmu itu" kembali mengecup bibir Luhan, Sehun mendorong pria itu hingga ternaring tepat di bawahnya dia atsa tepat tidur, tidak menumpukan seluruh berat badannya pada Luhan, Sehun menahan tubuhnya degan posisi tangan kiri dan kanannya berada di masing-masing sisi kepala Luhan, dan kakinya memerangkap kedua kaki Luhan di bawah kukungannya.

" boleh aku minta jatahku? Dua Minggu bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk menahan semuanya"

Luhan merona mendengar pertanyaan Sehun, tanpa bertanya dan menunggu jawaban dari Sehun pun, seharusnya Sehun tahu kalau Luhan juga merasakan hal yang sama dan membutuhkan hal yang sama juga dengannya.

" apa yang membuatmu menggila saat aku tidak ada di sampingmu?" Luhan mengingat satu pertanyaan saat malam diamana dirinya meragukan Sehun saat itu. Sehun mengatakan kalau dirinya menggila selema beberapa hari terakhir.

" bayangan mu, kau tahu, wajah cantik itu selalu muncul di segala tempat, dan apa yang di lakukan oleh mereka yang ku panggil 'anak' selalu membuatku berhasil mengingatmu, mereka membuatku semakin kewalahan mengontrol semuanya, tampang datar ku sesaat bisa saja menjadi tak bersahabat, dan apa yang tersembunyi di suatu tepat pada diriku, akan selalu bereaksi berlebihan tanpa mengenal tempat jika otakku sudah memutar kembali beberapa koleksi gambar wajahmu, aku tersiksa, sungguh Lu"

Entahlah, berapa lama waktu yang di butuhkan Sehun untuk menyelesaikan pengakuannya, tapi di waktu sesingkat itu, Luhan sudah berhasil menanggalkan semua yang membalut tubuh bagian atas Sehun, pria manis itu sudah menggoda pria di atasnya dengan sentuhan-sentuhan lambat di sekitar dada dan punggung Sehun.

" nah, miliki aku seperti biasa" Luhan berucap dengan suara seksinya, diri itu sudah di selimuti nafsu sejak Sehun menghempaskannya ke tempat tidur dan membuat posisi intim seperti ini.

" dengan senang hati"

Di menit yang sama, keduanya sudah dalam keadaan tanpa sehelai benang pun membungkus tubuh indah keduanya, kedua bibir itu sudah bertautan saling memungut dengan penuh kenikmatan, tanpa tuntutan. Hanya saling melepas hasrat yang terkumpul menjadi rasa rindu yang sudah di ambang batas. Sehun memisahkan tautan mereka, membiarkan Luhan mengambil nafas sejenak karen pria itu membutuhkannya. Melalui tatapan mata yang serat akan nafsu, Luhan tersenyum iring saat menangkap tatapan memohon Sehun juga di sana. Memohon untuk segera di beri izin agar bisa memasukinya.

" mulailah sayang" tawar Luhan sambil mengalungkan kedua lengannya dengan mesra di leher Sehun, menurunkan tangan kanannya dengan pelan menelusuri punggup tegap Sehun, hingga sampai pada bagian bawah di sana, Sehun sudah memposisikan dirinya yang lain pada posisi yang tepat saat itu, dan dengan mendapat persetujuan Luhan saja, pemuda itu akan langsung maju sedikit demi sedikit untuk masuk kedalam kekasihnya itu. Tapi kali ini sepertinya akan ada dorongan dari si pemilik tubh yang ingin damsukinnya..

" euggghhh"

" akhhhhh"

...satu lengguhan tertahan keluar dari bibir Luhan saat diri Sehun sudah berada di dalamnya, dan suara kenikmatan kecil juga lolos dari bibir Sehun saat dirinya tertanam di dalam Luhan.

" kau... nakal sekali Luhan, memulai tampan memberi aba-aba"

" kau terlalu lama berdiri di pintunya sayang, di dalam sini ada yang tidak sabar menunggumu bertamu, bergeraklah, sapa mereka semua"

Dan apa yang terjadi setelah itu, adalah apa yang dinamakan dengan cinta, desahan, kenikmatan, pergerakan, pergesekan, semunya terjadi dalam ruangan itu, tak seorangpun tahu, kecuali malam, dan alam yang menjadi saksi, dan tentu saja, semua itu juga karena kehendak Tuhan.

ᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜᵜ

Sehun berbaring di samping Luhan yang masih terlihat lelah dengan kegiatan mereka sebelumnya, mendapat beberapa kali orgasme, Luhan benar-benar di buat lelah oleh Sehun yang terus memintannya untuk bisa merasakan tiga kali orgasme.

" happy anniversary sayang" mengecup puncak kepala pria di depannya dengan penuh cinta, Sehun sangat senang melewati malam bersejarah mereka dengan bercinta bersama orang yang sangat di cintainya di dunia ini.

" aku kira kau lupa" balas Luhan saat Sehun melepas ciumannya.

" mana mungkin, itu adalah apa yang akan selalu aku ingat Lu"

Luhan tersenyum, sambil bergumam pelan mengucapkan 'terimaksih' dengan kahir kata 'sayang'. Sehun menangguk sekali,

" kau akan kembali pagi ini?" Luhan bertanya setelah sebelumnya melirik sekilas jam dinding di arah belakan Sehun yang menujukkan pukul 3 pagi waktu setempat.

" tidak" jawab Sehun singkat, Luhan memisahkan dirinya dari Sehun, mendongak menatap pria di depannya, kemudian bertanya " benarkah?" dengan wajah berbinar, dan anggukan yang Sehun berikan sebagai jawaban membuat Luhan mengecup sekali bibir tipis prianya itu.

" aku selalu ingin menyakan satu hal sejak awal" lanjut Luhan kembali, Sehun memberi ttapan fokus padanya, tanda kalau pria itu menunggu kalimat yang akan di ucapkan Luhan selanjutnya.

" kenapa setiap pagi kau selalu terburu berpisah denganku? Dan selalu mengatakan selamat tinggal? Seolah berusaha menjahui sesuatu?"

Sehun mengelus wajah Luhan dengan tangan kanannya, berhenti di bibir pria itu, kemudian mengusapnya sekali degan jari jempol nya,

" kau tahu, aku bahkan begitu menggila dengan satu benda milikmu yang ini saja" Sehun berkomentar, berlanjut mengusapa mata rusa yang sedang terpejam menikmati sentuhan darinya itu,

" dan mata ini, membuatku harus menahan dan membuang jauh keinginanku untuk menghentikan kegilaanku dengan cara kembali meminta lebih padamu, karena di selalu memberikan tatapan sedih saat pagi sudah datang, seolah tahu kalau saat itu mungkin dia tak menangkap lagi sosok diriku, aku tak ingin mata ini teru seperti itu, jadi aku berusaha membuatu terbiasa dengan kepergianku saat pagi hari dengan cara mengatakan kalimat selamat tinggal itu, aku rasa telinga ini" beralih mengusap telinga Luhan, Sehun melanjutkan kalimatnya "akan bisa menjelaskan dengan baik pada pemiliknya melalui apa yang dia dengar kalau aku sebenarnya tidak pernah benar-benar ingin mengatakan dan melakukan itu, tapi sepertinya dia belum bisa, dan pada akhirnya semua inilah yang menjadi saksi saat aku menjelaskannya sendiri langsung di depanmu"

Luhan memeluk pria di depannya dengan cepat, lagi...dia membuat Sehun harus merasa bersalah, dan dia jelas sedang menyampaikan kesalahpahamannya pada Sehun lagi.

" maaf, aku berpikir yang tidak-tidak lagi saat itu"

Sehun mengusap pelan rambut Luhan di bawah dagunya, tersenyum beberapa saat, dia mengerti, Luhannya sangat mencemaskan banyak hal tentangnya, namun percayalah, Sehun tidak perah mengartikannya pada kata lain selain satu kata ' cemburu ', Luhannya cemburu, dan jika boleh satu kala lagi, ' takut ', Luhannya sangat takut untuk kehilangannya.

Ingin membuat Luhan benar-benar nyaman dengan hubungannya mereka saat ini, tampa meragukan banyak hal lagi, Sehun terlebih dahulu menangkup wajah Luhan dengan kedua telapak tangannya, membuat pria itu mendongak menatapnya, kemudian barulah dia bicara,

" aku tak pernah seserius ini pada siapa pun sebelumnya, bahkan dengan mendengar suarmu saja, aku juga bisa menggila,dan sering berakhir di toilet terdekat Lu,apa lagi tiap kali kita bersentuhan, aku selalu menginginkan yang lebih lagi, aku tak pernah merasa lebih tersiksa dari diriku yang terpaksa meninggalkanmu di saat aku sendiri masih ingin kau berada di sekitarku, setiap kali kita melakukan sesuatu,aku selalu ingin lebih dan lebih, seolah kata puas itu hilang dan tak pernah ada jika aku bersamamu, aku selalu ingin lagi, dan lebih lagi Lu, jadi tolong katakan padaku, setelah ini tidak akan ada lagi yang berubah, aku tahu kau sudah paham sekarang, percayalah, ke manapun aku pergi sementara aku meninggalkanmu, aku pasti akan kembali lagi, tepat kepadamu" Sehun mengecup lama bibir Luhan, perlahan kembali terhanyut dengan perasaan masing-masing, rasa yang menuntut lebih,

" believe me, i will back for you, right back for you"

Tidak peduli seberapa jauh jarak itu melebarkan kekuasaannya di tengah hubungan kita, percayalah, di satu titik di tengah-tengahnya, akan selalu ada jalan di sana, jalan yang menghubungkan kita berdua, jalan yang akan mengantarku kembali padamu. Tak peduli berapa lama waktu kita lewati, hanya terus memanfaatkan detik-detik berharganya saja, sampai waktu itu menyerah untuk serakah terus bergulir tanpa memikirkan perasaan kita. Dengan saling mengerti satu sama lain, maka tak akan ada lagi hal yang tidak kita pahami yang akan membuat kita salah paham satu sama lain, percayalah padaku, so.. baby, you don't have to worry I'll be coming **back for you.-** Eshelh120

 **1**

 **2**

 **0**

 **-OWARI-**

 **Terimakasih untuk waktunya ;***

Mind To Review ;)))))


End file.
